Alicia Rookwood
| rank = | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Alicia Jane Rookwood was a member of Captain Shield's crew onboard the . Formerly, she was a member of the same ship in the Terran Empire of the mirror universe. Lost Past Rookwood had no recollection of a childhood or youth. All that is known was that she was born on Terra Nova, of the Alpha Centauri system. It is believed that she was brain-washed in order to make her the perfect killer for the Terran MACOs. [[Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Into the Future|When the Enterprise-C and Admonitor went into the 25th century]], Rookwood hoped to find some evidence of her past in her descendants of the prime universe. One of such she met was her great-niece Diana, who was on an espionage mission for the New Terran Empire. Terran Imperial Service , to which Rookwood once belonged.]] Rookwood was ordered into service of the , during the Battle of Khitomer. The Klingon moon of Praxis had exploded, and they, in their desperation, went to the Cardassians to form an alliance against their common enemy: the Terran Empire. ).}} The encountered a brief period of anarchy when Lieutenant Castillo killed Captain Garrett. Lieutenant Lianna Young decided to kill Castillo and become captain instead. Rookwood saw a chance for a promotion in this, and so she helped Lieutenant Young kill Castillo and install herself as captain. The Narendra Massacre One of Captain Young's first commands was to attack the Klingon border stations at Narendra III. The Klingons were unprepared for the assault, and all were slaughtered. After this battle, due to her help against a Klingon assassination attempt, Rookwood was made Chief of Security. The Prime Enterprise Shortly thereafter, a ship bearing the registration appeared in Imperial space. Captain Young, wanted to destroy the ship immediately. However, the captain of the other ship, in a covert mission to disable the , found Rookwood. He convinced her to join them, for something within her awoke that didn't want to spend the rest of her life killing mercilessly. She jumped ship and joined the crew of Edward Shield's . New Insurrection During her time aboard the Enterprise, she acted as part of the mutiny against Shield, but later left after its leader was killed by the captain. She later grew fond toward Nox of the and was intrigued by his people and customs, which she had never known since Romulans were long extinct in her universe. She went with the Enterprise when it went into the early 25th century. Sometime here, she and Nox had a child, who was lost in an alternate reality sometime in the 22nd century. Prime Counterpart? There is believed to be an Alicia Rookwood from the prime universe who served under Captain Garrett before Narendra III. However, the medical officer's personal log stated that this Rookwood died of internal bleeding caused by an injury sustained during the Romulan attack. This Rookwood has not been buried, only preserved in a photon torpedo casing onboard the Ten-Forward section of the . The records have, for now, been hidden from the mirror Rookwood, in case the discovery of such cause any social unrest. :Is this wise? ::The Prime Universe Rookwood led a much different life than her mirror universe counterpart. Instead of being brain-washed for service in the Imperial Guard, she was able to live out a peaceful, relatively normal life on Archer IV, a planet named after the famous 22nd century captain of the . ::Ironically enough, it is possible that Prime Rookwood might have known in advance about her demise, since there is rumor that this one left messages in her personal bio in case a "doppelgänger" from an alternate reality crossed over. Whether or not it is true that the Prime Rookwood left these messages in her bio is uncertain, since the messages are encrypted and marked "only for '''Alicia Rookwood'." Therefore it would seem that only the mirror universe Rookwood may have access to her Prime counterpart's bio, but the doing of such could be disastrous...'' Trivia *Rookwood is the only human Nox has ever trusted with his one prized possession: his shotgun. *The reason Nox allows this is because of her admiration for the weapon, which is because of its resemblance to the shotgun used by to kill the first Vulcan to make contact with Terrans in 2063. *Romulans do not exist in Rookwood's universe, having been exterminated during the Terran-Romulan War of the early 23rd century (comparable to the Federation-Romulan War of the Prime Universe, except with the decimation of Romulus and Remus rather than the establishment of the Neutral Zone). This makes her very curious about Nox and his people in this universe. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Humans (mirror) Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:New Insurrection members Category:People (mirror) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel